


Cotton Candy

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Post Graduation era, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was being obscene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

Stiles was being obscene. Allison was almost certain that he wasn't doing it on purpose, being terribly tempting, considering the rest of the pack had split up about ten minutes ago to enjoy the Fall Festival, but the fact remained. Stiles Stilinski with cotton candy was a public menace.

He gave a delighted little moan as he licked the fluff from his fingers and a mother with a stroller walked into a booth full of plushies.

“Stiles,” Allison said a little desperately, watching Danny's ex from the corner of her eye as he walked straight into Ethan as he gaped at Stiles. Ethan seemed a little dazed, too, which was probably why he shoved him into the bobbing for apples barrel instead of going for his throat. “Aren't you supposed to be sharing that?”

He clutched it to his chest, looking betrayed, before he sighed and pinched her off a bit, offering it to her. “Here.”

She reminded herself that he didn't mean to be provocative, that he had her placed firmly in the 'friends, best friends' ex' category. But she and Scott hadn't dated in years and Stiles had grown into himself so well that she just couldn't help herself. Allison leaned over and licked the sugary sweet stuff from his fingers, sucking them clean until she could just taste Stiles.

Stiles' eyes glazed over, his cheeks went ruddy, and his mouth dropped open as she pulled off, licking her lips.

She heard a crash and turned to look, hearing Cora say, “Shit, sorry. I'll pay for the tank.”

The dunk tank lay in pieces and Allison choked back a laugh, turning back to Stiles. Her smile shrank when she found him staring at her intently.

“You have something-,” he said huskily, waving around his face.

Then he leaned in and licked at the corner of her mouth before starting to pull back. She grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him in, pressing their lips together. He gave a little whimper, hands flailing, and dropped his cotton candy to fist both his hands into the back of her jacket, pulling her even closer. Allison would admit that she forgot herself as she sucked at his tongue, all sugar sweet and _Stiles_ , as she pushed him back against the bench and pretty much straddled him.

A throat clearing behind them had them both jerking, then Stiles moaned at the friction.

A sigh, then, “Please don't make me arrest my own son for public indecency.”

Allison pulled back at that because, wow, yeah, the sheriff. Excellent boner killer. She shifted off of Stiles' lap, careful that her skirt not ride up, and stared carefully at the sheriff's shoes. Stiles sat up after a second and almost fell off the bench.

“Hey, Dad! I...have no excuse! Can we just pretend that you never saw this?” he rambled and Allison felt a little sting of hurt at that. Then his shoulder overlapped hers and his hand reached down to squeeze hers. “We'll just be leaving. Going. Somewhere there aren't tiny children and, oh, hey, that's my first grade teacher Ms. Hendrix. Great.”

Allison snorted a laugh as he waved at his former teacher, who was staring at them, appalled, and buried her face in his shoulder. 

“Go,” his father said, on a sigh, waving his hand. “Leave now before I actually have to arrest you for public nuisance.”

“I thought it was public indecency,” Stiles said and Allison figured that was enough, gathering her purse and reaching out to grab him by his arm to haul him away.

“It was good to see you, Sheriff. Please, let's never talk about this again,” she said brightly, then turned and ran, pulling Stiles behind her. When they got to her car, she spun and pressed Stiles into the hood. “Leave the jeep for Scott and Isaac. I know a place.”

He nodded so fast she wouldn't have been surprised if his head flew off, so she kissed him again. It was actually difficult to keep it light, to pull away after a few seconds. He gasped, open mouthed, as he rubbed his forehead against hers.

“You taste good,” he whispered and Allison groaned, tugging him until she could stuff him into the passenger seat and close the door behind him. They needed to leave or there was a very real chance that they wouldn't make it out of the parking lot.

His hands patted at his thighs as she reversed quickly and took off for the bluff that overlooked the town. She grabbed the one nearest her and pressed it to his thigh. “Relax. We can talk about it if you want.”

He laughed a little breathlessly. “For once in my life, talking is the last thing I want to do.” he turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. “We just need to be somewhere I can touch you.”

Her breath caught and she pulled in at the next entrance to the preserve she saw and pulled over, shifting to straddle Stiles in one smooth move. 

“Here,” she said, hovering over him. She pulled her shirt off and watched his pupils dilate. “Touch me now.”

His broad, long fingered hands wrapped around her waist and smoothed up her skin to cover her breasts. His thumbs brushed over her nipples through her bra and she gasped, rocking a little. He closed his eyes for a second, mouth falling slightly open.

“Oh my God,” she murmured as he leaned in to draw his lips up from the top of her breasts to neck. He nipped a little, then sucked and her head fell back, hair ticking at her back. She felt her bra give way to his talented fingers and swallowed. “I think you're going to kill me.”

He smiled against her throat, then rolled them and she had a second to wonder how the seat got laid back before he was scooting down to kneel between her thighs, broad shoulders pushing them impossibly wide. “At least you'll die happy.”

Then he burrowed under her skirt, mouthing at her cunt through her panties and she gasped, rocking up against him. “ _Stiles_.”

He hummed against her and, God, that felt good. She lifted her hips as he started to peel her panties down. He kissed the insides of her thighs as he pulled them off, then pushed forward again lick a broad stripe up her cunt. She yelled, bowing back and spreading her thighs as wide as she could, ramming her knee into the door. Then she last track as he licked and sucked, letting her ride his face to orgasm. 

She went limp and shook as she felt his finger brush her, then one long, nimble finger pressed in. She moaned, arching into him. His head appeared from under her skirt, cheeks slick, and he smiled devilishly at her. 

“The thing I love about women,” he said, twisting his finger and rubbing against her g-spot, making her writhe, “is the way they _taste_.” He pressed a kiss to her knee as he added another finger, smiling when she rode down onto them. “You taste so good, Allison. I'm gonna want to eat you all the time.”

She went stiff and came, pinching her nipples as she whined low in her throat. He eased her through it until she pushed his hand away, then she grabbed his hair and tugged until he was stretched out over top of her. She wriggled until he flipped them, then she went for his belt.

“Get naked,” she gasped, tugging his buttons open. “And find a condom.”

He fished an Altoids tin from his pocket before helping her shove his pants down to his knees. He handed it to her and started pulling off his shirts. He stopped, still hung in his undershirt, gasping as she rolled the condom down his length. Then she grabbed hold of his shirt and ripped it up, over his head.

“You can go slow later,” she said, impatient, as she settled herself over his dick, then sank down, letting her head fall back at the fullness. “Now, fuck me. God, _Stiles_.”

He surged up into her and she moaned, rolling her hips. He twisted up and latched onto her nipple, arms winding around her waist, and she grabbed hold of his head to keep him there. He pistoned his hips in short, hard strokes and she clenched her fingers in his hair, tugging as the pressure built. 

“Fuck, _Stiles_ ,” she gasped, clamping around him as she came, nails scoring down his back and making him gasp.

He rolled them, careful to stay inside her, then started to roughly rut into her, feet braced against the floorboard. He breathed like it was punched out of him, burying his face in her neck and shaking as he chased his orgasm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting her heels press into the cheeks of his ass, and he went taunt and shuddered as he came. 

He slumped against her, braced up on one arm but still pressed along her. She ran her hands through his hair as he came back down, letting her legs go loose around him. 

“I'm never going to be able to hear my name again without getting an inappropriate boner,” he muttered into her neck and making her laugh. “That should make the next conversation with my dad interesting.”

He pulled out, shaking a little, and she smoothed a hand down his cheek. “Oh, Stiles.”

He closed his eyes as if pained and she smiled as he buried his face in her breasts, kneeling in the floorboard. She smiled, tilting her head back. Yeah, this was going to go really well.


End file.
